


Masterpiece

by impendingdeity



Category: the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: Gay, High school/uni boyfriends, Lovers, M/M, Pet Names, i did not proof read this it's been in my notes for ages, soft, soft boyfriends, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impendingdeity/pseuds/impendingdeity
Summary: Matty has a secret admirer who leaves drawings of him on his desk. George is an art student.





	

The graphite lines across the ivory sheet revealed a figure with a slender neck and a perfectly pouted mouth. The collarbones of the subject protruded and the rest of the body was clothed with a draped sweater. George closely began to focus on the facial features, for the person he was drawing had a distinct look. He started with the eyebrows. They were connected, but not too much. George left a bit of shading between them. He started on the nose, cautious to expand the nostrils. Just when he deemed it perfect, the school bell rang and it caused him to jump. The pen ink messed up the creation he had just did. George grumbled and basically beat himself up for it until reaching first period where he ripped the page out and placed it on the unsuspecting subject's desk. He titled it "The Boy In a Sweater That's Too Big For Him". George sat in the chair that was adjacent to the one that he put his paper on. His nerves were building up inside of him and his foot was shaking. His breathing became labored and then it just stopped. The boy he drew walked in with the prettiest grin on his face and a cigarette tucked behind his ear. He was wearing a plaid skirt, black blouse and leather jacket. George knew it was terribly rude to stare, but wow. He looked stunning. This was just like any other day to the pair. They'd come in early before the lesson and sit and play on their phones in silence. Everyday it isn't silent, not at all. The boy, Matty would engage in communication first. He spoke softly and stuttered over his own words before going into a fit of giggles and his face turning red. Today, George decided to speak. His jaw already dropped to the floor due to Matty's choice of outfit. Why not compliment him? He inhaled sharply and exhaled, opening his mouth to say something.

"I-I.. I like your skirt." George's face turned as red as a tomato. Matty was slightly taken aback, but he gave a soft smile in return.

"This old thing? It's Gemma's! She let me barrow it. Thank you." George blinked and thought about the five letter word in his mind. "Matty and Gemma? Gemma? They're dating?? Since when?" Trying to solve the mental puzzle in his mind, a hand hit at his bicep.

"Did you see this, mate? I reckon this is myself, but it's far too beautiful to be me." 

Fuck.

George's breathing started back up again and he retorted to instantly tensing up. 

"It looks l-like you. It has the lips and everything." Why the fuck did he say that?

The room fell silent and was brought to life quickly by Matty's smile.

"How long have you been staring at my lips?" The boy said with a curled grin. 

Before George could respond, the classroom filled with people including Gemma, who kissed Matty quickly and Ross and Adam. His two friends came and sat near him, noticing his rosy cheeks.

"What? Did you just get a hard on, mate? Stop blushing, it's just me." Ross said with a particularly snarky tone.

"Piss off, you mong." George replied. Adam told them both to shut up and class started.

~

"What do you know about Gemma and Matty?" George made himself the first to speak at the lunch table. Ross, chewing his food contently managed to utter something.

"He's gay, she's fit." Ross began to eat again.

"But she kissed him this morning. That's pretty hetro to me." George said while picking his fork to eat the bland food.

"George, I know you better than that. Don't go around assuming Matty's sexual orientation." Adam spoke in his gentle, remindful voice. 

"He's queer, Adam! Fucks sake he blew a guy last semester in the bathroom. Name a hetro that does that besides our Georgie here."

"I'm gay, you've known this." George huffed.

Ross threw his hand up in dismissal and the trio ate, talking over each other. George didn't bother to eat anymore of his meal. He thought about Matty and how the skirt perfectly accented his perfectly thin legs. It made him smile and he dazed off into space, not knowing how starstrucked he looked. Adam and Ross looked at each other, rolling his eyes.

~

The girls bathroom was filled with smoke and reeked burning clothes and skunk. Matty sat on the sink, twirling the spliff between his fingers. Greedily, Gemma reached for it and he only yanked it further from her. Matty swung his legs in deep thought until he finally overcame whatever was muddling his mind, handing it to Gemma.

"You okay there, love?" She asked questioningly.

"Yeah.. just thinking." His lips pursed together, his eyebrows furrowing. Matty thought about the outline of George's lips and his plump bottom lip. It was crafted so well to fit his face. He replayed the image of the blushing boy and how fidgety George became when asked about the drawing on his desk.

"Do you have any classes with George?"

"Art. Why?"

"Does he draw stuff?"  
Gemma looked at him and simply laughed. 

"Matthew, it is an art class. Of course he's gonna draw."

"Oh.. does he draw people?" He chew on his lip and tried not to make it so obvious of what he's asking. 

"Do you want me to spy on him?" The pair went into a fit of laughter, it filling the room as it did with the smoke. Matty took the joint from Gemma's fingers and inhaled, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs before exhaling.

"Please." He could practically feel Gemma's eye roll. She nodded and said "no problem" to what Matty presented her with. He swung his legs happily before getting down, grabbing his belongings while exiting the bathroom. He wasn't sure what he did or why he did it. It didn't seem to piece together in his mind why it was significant George was in art with Gemma or why he asked her to spy on him. Oh well, he'll figure it out eventually. 

~

 

The walk back home for Matty was a careful one. When he left the house this morning, he had on a pair of black jeans. Not a plaid skirt. He was halfway through his journey until he realized this and quickly got behind a car to change. He stripped and put on his pants, running to get home. Matty dashed by his baby brother who was just learning how to walk and his mother. He headed upstairs to chase the thought he'd have since his afternoon smoke break. 

"Art.. George.. George is in art... he draws... things.." He muttered to himself and paced his hardwood floor. He didn't bother to close the door behind him when he came in, but that didn't stop his smaller brother to waddle inside.

"Lewk wha I did today, Mattchu! I drew yew!!" Matty bent down to reach the child's height and saw the crooked stick figure with wool for hair on the paper.

Bingo.

"Louis, you fuckin' genius." He ruffled his brother's hair and gave him a big hug before sending him on his way. This time he closed the door and slid down the wall. The small torn pieces of paper with such details were of him! And George drew them! Matty was positive this was the case because who else would it be? The drawings started happening a week after school even started, roughly around when the two boys gave their introductions to each other. Every morning his desk would be filled with Matty in various ways. He was particularly fond of the one with a rose in his hair and a cigarette in his mouth. It was titled: "Boy Who Knows Smoking Is Very Bad For Him, But Does It Because He Looks Cool" It was etched around the corner of the drawing and was far too obvious at the time it was George. The blue ink he used was smeared all over his hand and paper, but Matty paid it no mind. His phone went off with five little bells chiming. 

gemma: omfg matty   
gemma: matty  
gemma: MATTY ANSWER ME RN  
gemma: this is so fuckinf cute  
gemma: *FUCKING

Matty unlocked his phone and replied.

matty: WHAT

gemma: okokoko   
gemma: so when george went to the bathroom i snooped around in his sketchbook right

matty: YEAH AND

gemma: CALM DOWN   
gemma: i found pages of these little drawings with a boy that looks so much fucking like you omfg matty it's so adorable because he has these little names for them   
gemma: there's one of you and him together bc there's no one else in the school with that many moles on their face except georgie 

matty: oh My.god

gemma: ya that's all I found 

 

Matty felt like screaming. Not a scared scream or a stressed one, but a joyful one. The past five fucking months he's been wondering who it was and now he finally knows. He wants to thank him, but that'll be a wee bit suspicious. 

A lightbulb went off. His fingers went to typing on his phone.

matty: does ur class have any projects coming up 

gemma: yeah we have to find a subject and draw them fhggfhg why

matty: ask george if he needs someone to pose for and draw and shit you know

gemma: ok bb

matty: also can we get to school earlier tomorrow pls 

gemma: ok marty 

 

Matty felt like whatever plan he'd came up with was a good one. He was going to get there early tomorrow and "catch George in the act" of drawing him, pose for his project and be happy. He was already happy because someone who is an actual decent person fancies him. Matty smiled brightly and imagined how red in the face George would be tomorrow morning. He didn't want to confront him or scare him away, so he thought of another idea.

He was going to draw George a picture.

His unskilled hands started to work sloppily on notebook paper, attempting to draw a rose. Matty kept drawing, ripping out pages, drawing, ripping out pages until he realized he's been doing it for a good hour. He breathed and just let whatever image in his mind flow naturally onto the paper. He'll admit, it wasn't perfect or bad. It looked somewhat decent to his liking. Matty neatly placed it in his backpack and zipped it.

~ 

George's alarm decided not to work due to his phone being dead. The group chat he was placed in with Adam and Ross blew up his phone all night, draining his battery. It was hectic. Even if he was five or ten minutes too late, he'd miss time for drawing Matty. George put on his red jumper and blue jeans and bolted for the door, not bothering to speak to his parents. He arrived at school later than usual and was belittling himself the entire walk there. George was going to have a talk with his so-called friends later on. He ripped out a small illustration of Matty with a pile of dogs, giving it a quick title of: "Curly Haired Boy With Curly Haired Dogs". On his way to his classroom and far too eager to place one of his favorite drawings he's done on Matty's desk, he froze. His muse was right there, in the flesh looking straight at him. George turned to look at the clock behind him and muttered a swear word to himself. It was the time Matty usually got there. This only signaled how late and highly suspicious it was that there wasn't a single piece of paper on Matty's desk, but a piece on George's own. The tall boy walked and tucked his drawing in the sleeve of his jumper as he sat down. He was met with an abstract drawing of a small rose labeled: "What I See Everytime He Blushes" It was painted bright red and slightly wet. George felt his cheeks heat up and quickly covered them with his hands.

"How'd you know it was me?" He spoke, not daring to look Matty in the eye.

"I guessed. You just proved it was yourself.. just now." Matty giggled.

"Oh, yeah." George felt dumb.

"I keep all your drawings, you know? I don't toss them in the bin. They're really good, George."

"Thank you.. not only for that, but by being m-my, uh, muse, if you will."

"No problem! Don't hesitate to let me know if you need me for something else. Like that big project for art, yeah?"

George was confused on how he knew this.

"If you give me your number, you can come over this weekend and I'll sketch you." Literally what? What the hell did he just say? He's a babbling beet red idiot a minute ago and now he wants his number?

"That sounds fun!" Matty leaned over and wrote on the sleeve of George's jumper, smiling wide as he did. Class started when Matty had finished writing and the room began to pile in with the usual people. 

~

George sat with his usual friends at his table, not worrying to eat. 

"Poor Healy has the fuckin' cunt becoming anorexic."

"At least I don't eat meals for two at lunch, Ross." 

"Can you guys stop acting like right bastards for two seconds? I'm sick and tired of having my friends constantly pissing each other off." Adam finally admitted talking midst chew of his apple.

"It's all jokes, Hann. We don't mean it.. you know I have a soft spot for Belgian fuckers with moles. Now if you excuse me, I have a snogging session with a bloke named John. G'day, lads!" Ross gave George a quick peck on the cheek childishly, and dismissed himself. George was disgusted and kept swatting at the wet lips on his face. Adam and George talked about the rigorous GCSE revision they were taking. The two poked fun at how ridiculous the practice exams were until a familiar face came to plop himself next to George.

"Hi!" Adam's eyes widened. He and George looked at each other puzzlingly until George gave a head notion for him to leave. His attention returned to Matty.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to eat with someone." George blushed at the gesture of the boy sitting next to him. Matty's knees kept poking through his dress and jabbing George in his thigh, along with George's elbow hitting Matty straight in his chest. They both exchanged the most sincere apologizes. George attempted to have a bite of his food and threw up slightly in his mouth at the taste. 

"I like your dress, by the way." He said while spitting out his food into a napkin politely.

"Thank you! I like your jumper. It looks cozy." This is where Matty's delicate hands felt at the fabric on George's arm and cooed.

"Thank y-you." George turned red almost instantly at the boys hands on him, trying to hide his face.

"I hope I don't make you that nervous, George. I don't consider myself intimidating." 

"It's not that. It's just that I fancy y- I mean, erm. I'm talking to my muse.. bit weird, yeah?"

"You fancy me?" Matty grinned.

"I didn't say that, love. Don't put words in my mouth." 

"That's a shame, really. I quite fancy you myself, but you said you didn't say it." Matty nudged George's shoulder and scooted closer to him.

"Fine, Matty. I fancy you. Want me to scream it from the rooftops next time?" George finally made eye contact to the smaller boy in front of him. His cheeks were dusted with a pink hue and his front teeth peeked through to reveal a full smile. He's really beautiful, George thought.

"Good. So when I come over for you to draw, it's a date. Fix me something good, yeah?" He patted George's arm and practically skipped away to dump his tray. "Bye George!" He said as Gemma wrapped her arm around him.

George covered his mouth with his hands and let out a soft squeal, desperately waiting until Saturday evening rolled around.

~

It was now the night Matty was going to George's house as a date. His original plan was to get there a few hours early, but he didn't calculate the added stress and anxiety to the equation. He rummaged through his closet for the third time tonight to find an outfit. His usual provocative wardrobe wasn't ready at hand and it bummed him out. Matty's finger gazed through the various kinds of fabric, passing through the velvet, felt and cotton before settling on a large hoodie. The sleeves extended far past his hands and it made him look like he was wearing a sack rather than a sweatshirt. He found a pair of fishnets in his backpack from a skit him and Gemma did in theatre and slipped them over his slender legs. Matty's little brother came waddling in whilst he was getting dressed.

"Mattchu! Where ah yew gowin?" The younger child said.

"Out. Don't tell mom, okay? I'll buy you a toy or something." He bent down to reach his brother's height, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"Otay!" The boy turned around and waddled his way back downstairs. Matty grabbed his shoes and phone, embarking his journey out through the window. He landed with a thud onto the ground, wincing as he made contact with the earth. His feet slipped into his boots immediately after impact and started a brisk walk to George's house. He didn't live far, roughly ten to twenty minutes away. Matty decided to text George and Gemma with updates along the way. He arrived on George's front step and exhaled before knocking. The door opened to reveal a shirtless George quickly sliding his shirt on (backwards that is) and a pair of denim jeans.

"Come in." His large arms directed Matty to the entrance of the house.

"It's very lovely, George. Where do you want me to pose?" He bit his lip.

"Um.. I thought we'd have dinner first and then do it. Not do "it" like sexually, but do, the.. yeah." 

"Sounds great to me! What did you fix, love?"

"Some beef stew. Is that alright?"  
Matty nodded and was going to place himself in the chair, but George decided to use his manners and pull it out for him. Matty smiled and silenced his phone from the messages from Gemma. They read as follows:

 

gemma: MATTY MATTY  
gemma: WHATS HAPPENING  
gemma: MATTHEW TIMOTHY NFFUCKING ANSWWR ME

George placed a plate of stew in front of his guest. Matty admired the aroma of flavors presented and instantly began to dig in. The two boys ate together and exchanged in small talk about their upcoming exams. Matthew asked for wine and George got it for him. The bottle became empty as the boys realized they've talked the night away, not even starting on George's project. 

 

It was now midnight and Matty's big brown eyes kept slipping in and out of sleep. George gazed down at the boy on his side, reassuringly rubbing his back and asking if he's okay. When he asked for the final time, Matty didn't reply. He smiled at how quickly he managed to fall asleep with food and wine coursing threw his veins. His petite body clung to George's side, his lanky arms wrapping around him. At this moment, George knew he was honored with the task of picking Matty up and putting him to bed. But he looked so darn cute. His little chest breathing in and out, the soft whispers and furrowed brows made the sight hard to break from. George carefully placed the boy on his hip and walked upstairs slowly. Matty fussed in his sleep, stirring lightly against George's body. He managed to open his bedroom quietly and meticulously danced through the various of art supplies on the floor, clothes and school paper. He laid the sleepy boy close to the edge of his bed. George got out his nearby sketch pad and a pen, residing in front of the boy with his legs crossed. He started with gentle lines this time. He noted of how stress-free Matty looked. It was just like his once worrisome face and wrinkles came to a halt. His lips even managed to look poutier whilst he slept. This brought a smile to George's face at how soft someone could be. He put his pad down and dared to come closer to his sleeping subject. His hand stroked Matty's face, using his thumb to outline his cheekbones and eventually his lips. George became so lost with the supple texture of the pair that he didn't realize Matty had awoken. His wide eyes looked at George sweetly. 

"Sorry.. Go back to sleep." 

"Sleep beside me. I'll be the little spoon.." Matty had somehow managed to drift back into his sleep just in time George climbed into bed with him. The curls brushed against his face as he embraced the boy in his arms, keeping him close.

~

The stirring of Matty caused George to wake up. 

"Morning, babe.." George said in a groggy voice.

"I'm your babe now?" 

"Hmm? Oh.. Matty. Good morning, Matty." He said, clearly not awake. George could feel the smile stretch across Matty's face and he ached to see his toothy grin on this early Sunday morning. His eyes opened and was greeted with those beautiful brown eyes and semi unibrow. 

"Good morning, love. You realize you talk in your sleep?" 

"I wasn't aware."

"Yeah, you do. I kept hearing my name followed by a trillion of words to describe me. Also, boyfriend kept popping up."

George faintly remembers in his dream where he called Matty his boyfriend in front of his parents. 

"Oh... sorry." He felt embarrassed.

"Don't be! I'm quite flattered in the boy of your dreams. Get it? Because you were dreaming?" Matty giggled. His small body coiled around George and threw his leg around him. 

"Why don't we try it? The whole boyfriend thing?" 

There was a silence.

"I wouldn't mind it... It only makes sense if an artist dates his muse, right?"

"Right."

Matty's supple lips reached up to meet George's in a quick touch, his hands pinching at his cheeks.

"You're mine now, Daniel."


End file.
